My Favourite Game
by Midas Gunslinger
Summary: -Touko x Yumi, drabble- Cuando juegas y manipulas a alguien para lograr tus fines normalmente no esperas fallos en tu plan, por lo que cuando suceden aunque logres tu cometido, tienes que repasar paso a paso todo lo que pasó, ¿No?. Resumen del asco. ¡R&R!


**La verdad hace mucho que le dejado de escribir fics, pero ahora dado a que es una ocasión especial y una amiga cumple años, pues le dedico este drabble, que aunque no es un drabble tan "drabble"... espero les gustes, porque me costó bastante trabajo, tanto por la falta de inspiración como por la pareja en sí xDU**

** Ahm... me inspiré en este drabble usndo la canción "My Favourite Game" de The Cardingans, por lo que si quieren buscar la canción vayan a Youtube :P yo tengo flojera para poner links y esas cosas xD Carajo, ya mejor vayamos al fic... lean y comenten por favor ;D**

**Disclaimer: Marimite no me pertenece, de lo contrario serías bastante diferente _ **

(paréntesis) Notas e idioteces mías.

_-cursivas-_ pensamientos

* * *

**My Favourite Game**

_by: Fozz Sei Bozz_

-Pfff, no debería preocuparme tanto…- Expresó con desapego e indiferencia. Son las únicas palabras audibles que han salido de sus labios desde que pisó la escuela, ya no como la estudiante común y corriente de instituto en el Lilian, sino… como la petite soeur de Yumi Fukuzawa. Y no, no es que le desagradara la idea, ya que por el contrario esto era lo que quería desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella; sin embargo había una cosa que la incomodaba, que le carcomía por dentro la mente y el corazón, que la mantenía en guardia como si fuese un guardaespaldas o alguna especie de militar, que le hacía temer…

Estaba preocupada.

¿Preocupada? ¿Y por qué la gran Touko Ogasawara estaría preocupada? No era el hecho de que ahora ella también sería uno de los objetivos favoritos del periódico escolar para hablar de cualquier idiotez, ni tampoco el que ahora en adelante cualquier otra puberta mayor o menor que ella se dirigiera a ella como "Rosa Chinensis en bouton petite soeur" y todo ese culto popular extraño, ni mucho menos ser amada, envidiada y hasta odiada por Kanako y toda la horda de fanáticas de Yumi… no. Su preocupación era otra.

El futuro.

Sí, el futuro de su relación soeur con la niña alegre de las coletas.

Y bueno, como ese mal hábito que tienen casi todas las personas al imaginarse el futuro entre flores, arcoíris, nubes lluviosas y demás alucinaciones esquizofrénicas de pensar en el pasado también, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Desde el momento en el que pisó el Lilian Jogakuen por primera vez, no… más bien: desde que vio a Yumi.

Tuvo que reconocer que la primer cosa que ella sintió hacía su actual hermana fueron envidia y celos, por verla con su prima Sachiko o por lo que fuera. No le agradaba; por esa razón al principio de su interacción con ella se pegaba como chicle con su familiar para impedirle a Fukuzawa-san estar con ésta. ¿Malcriado de su parte? No se sabe. Lo más extraño del caso es que, pronto se dio cuenta de que, esos celos no eran realmente de Yumi, sino que eran por la misma (¿Una ironía?), lo cual fue una contrariedad que, no sólo le llevó a ayudarla en algunas ocasiones durante las vacaciones de verano y el festival deportivo de la escuela, sino que llevó a convertirla en rival de otra devota de la petite de Sachiko: Kanako-san. Imaginar a la alta jugadora de baloncesto con Yumi le ocasionaba arcadas, pero a pesar de tener una (o varias) rivales, Touko sabía que para ganarse la atención de Yumi, contaba con una estrategia única, un juego distinto de "hacer miradas de borreguito" y "el león y el ratón" y cualquier otra forma canon para convertirse en la petite soeur de cualquiera, digno de su capacidad histriónica, digno de una actriz como ella.

Manipulación. ¿Cruel? No, más bien muy divertido.

Mas nunca se imaginó que las circunstancias le obligarían a cometer algo que ninguna persona consciente de su capacidad teatral haría: cruzar y confundir la vida real con un escenario armado por sus propios deseos.

Fue ahí cuando el juego se convirtió en tortura. El titiritero se convirtió en marioneta.

No le fue placentero mostrar su debilidad, su sensibilidad y sobre todo su estigmático pasado a Yumi. No, no fue lindo ver la manera en la que ese espejo llamado orgullo se derrumbó, no fue grato hablar a solas con Sachiko, llorar en aquella escena dramática y ser consolada por una Noriko más altruista que la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Afrontar a la realidad de frente es como una patada en el trasero, como un"¡Vete al carajo!" por parte de María-sama. Cuando esto le sucedió a Touko entró en la negación; pero jamás se imaginó que, la mano que controlaba las cuerdas del patético títere que hacía el papel de ella misma le salvara del abismo y detuviera el juego. Nunca se imaginó que Yumi la salvaría, y que incluso, la aceptaría como su petite soeur.

Por culpa de ese juego hoy está aquí. Parada frente a la estatúa de la Virgen María, esperando por su onee-sama y no por algún milagro religioso, del tipo "la figura de la virgen apareció en mi sándwich".

Divagando por su cabeza y por el pasado, se encontró con una idea una tanto maquiavélica, pero tan típica de una histrión como ella.

"_Sería divertido continuar ese juego, ¿Verdad_?"

Nada más de imaginárselo, una gran sonrisa se le formó en la cara.

Y es que, alguien como Touko no podía dejar que su relación soeur con Yumi se convirtiera en algo común y corriente; no permitiría que toda esa gran admiración, todo ese cariño, afecto e incluso hasta amor platónico pasaran a ser un juego monocromático-devoto-religioso como en el caso de las rosas blancas, o una telenovela de drama sudamericana con toque incestuoso protagonizada por las rosas amarillas. La única manera de salvar esa relación y convertirla en algo grandioso era continuar el juego, era seguir el guión que se dispuso a seguir desde que se fijó por meta ser petite soeur de Yumi Fukuzawa, porque después de todo son realmente las petites soeurs las que escogen a sus onee-samas. Eso, es algo que hasta la Virgen María sabe… y que calla muy bien.

-Gokigenyou, Touko-chan.

Una súbita reacción en su ser la hizo voltearse hacia el origen de aquella voz, la cual no podía pertenecerle a otra persona más que a ella, a su onee-sama, a su persona más querida… a su compañera de juego.

-Gokigenyou, Yumi-sam… onee-sama- Maldijo por dentro aquel tartamudeo, como contra-respuesta recibió una sonrisa, la cual le ocasionó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Lista para tu primer día en el Yamayurikai, como mi petite?

Mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Touko atinó a decir:

-Por supuesto que sí.

Después de todo, Touko nunca se perdería su juego favorito con Yumi

* * *

**¿Bizarro, no? xDU Bueno, qué se le va a hacer si es la primer cosa que escribo en años LOL**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, ya que quizá me anime en el futuro a escribir más y más cosas :)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
